Relic Wielders, Relics and Reincarnation
by UnkindWinner07
Summary: Shadowknights use a forbidden spell to bring the Reincarnated Zane to the past for a ritual to bring Shad back. Basically Mystreet meets MCD


Shadowknights use a forbidden spell to bring the Reincarnated Zane to the past for a ritual to bring Shad back.

Post Season 6, No Numbering people for Zane, Aph is still in the hospital, Aaron has Minor amnesia and is getting help, Garroth and Kaitlyn are fine, Garte is missing, Zianna is fine, the Ro'meaves are staying together, Mellissa is rooming with Aph and Aaron when they each get discharged, Aaron knows aph is Shu.

Kawaii-Chan and Zane are not together, who knows, I may have an inkling on who I want to put together in this. Hehe.

Zane doesn't wear a mask anymore, and Garte kept getting autocorrected to Derek and Gate for some reason so if you see any of those don't worry it's definitely Garte

In this series MCDZane is killed after murdering Kenmur, and Emmylyn is emotionally distraught, Stalkhom syndrome, The Ro'meaves live besides the father who's dead, Shads body was once again destroyed by his soul lives on,

Zane, Lucinda and Aaron are still technically relics in my universe, they can use the powers of the relics they were turned into at will, heck, they can even turn into relics if need be.

Now Finally, I do not own Mystreet mor do I own MCD that honour goes to Aphmau who created both of the series'

OoO

The world was normal, people hung out with their family, friends or even acquaintances. Now the key word here is was, the world was normal, now it was completely different or at least for a few people in the world.

This past year had been hectic, stupid and downright depressing, for the Lyncans it had been the lose of their family, for the Ro'meaves it would have been Ein and what they did to them, while everyone else it was the backlash, the entirety of the mystreet was different,

Garroth and Zane stayed with Laurence, kim and their mom, Zianna while their dad, Garte was missing, Kawaii Chan often stayed with them but opted to stay with Aaron and Aph more.

The lycans mostly stayed at the hospital with Kawaii-Chan, waiting with Aphmau and Aaron whose memory was still partially gone.

Travis and Kaitlyn stayed with Dante and his older brother, Gene. Mostly keeping to themselves, they both brought pain to their friends and as much as they wanted to they couldn't forgive themselves, Lucinda often stayed with them as well but not all the time

OoO

The shadowknight army stood in the nether staring up at the podium. Their leader a ghost, his physical body destroyed. They could see the outlines of his blood red eyes that matched everyone else's.

Gene stood upon the stand, "Wehave a ritual," He spoke loudly, "However, we need three things, a reincarnated soul, a relic and the soul of a relic wielder. We have no info on where to get these items only that we will gain them by any means necessary, anyone think of something we could use."

"Why don't we use someone from the future?" A voice rang out. A woman, blonde hair and bright green eyes, said, An elf. Gene could faintly remember her name. Alucard.

The crowd of Shadowknights, evidently confused but supportive throughout their own outcries of confusion.

"What do you mean by that?" Sasha commanded.

"I mean what I said, why don't we use someone from the future, if they're from the far future than don't you think someone would, I don't know who happens to be a reincarnated relic wielder?" She asked, her eyes staring right into Shads barely noticeable ones. "And, I assume the ritual will kill the person but why not the soul of... a traitor perhaps?" Her mouth twisted into a smirk.

"You seem to have an idea of who it should be." Gene nodded in her direction, "and May I ask how we would get this person from the future."

"Zane Ro'meave. A relic wielder and someone more than likely to be reincarnated. As a ex-elf I had many chances to go through many different types of magic, one being time travel." Many shadowknights agreed with her, "and... some have said that their teleportation spells brought them to the future, we can either use the time travel spell to attempt to teleport to Zane Ro'meave in the future."

"Which one costs less magic?" Sasha asked her curiously, a gleam shining in her eyes. She enjoyed watching magic work, even just to gain knowledge of it.

"The teleportation one, because you'd have control of the right year." Another shadowknight told them, this time with Raven hair and blue eyes.

"How long would the preparation take?" Shad mused, and loudly. His face easily able to be seen. A grin struck on his face.

"A day, but you need to gather 'normal' clothes, unless you plan on kidnapping." The raven haired knight said again. The blond elf nodding as if agreeing.

"If you don't need to pack we can start the spell now of people of our Lord's choosing, including myself." The blond elf said.

"Gene, Sasha, you and myself shall go, I'm leaving Zenix in charge," Shad told them floating over to the elf.

OoO

"Ready?" She asked them, Gene nodded. She raised her hands, "hold on to each other." They each held each other by the hand, while Gene placed his hand on her shoulder, gripping hard.

The magic started to work, come on, Zane Ro'meave. She thought closing her eyes hard. She felt the wind blow past her and

CRASH.

They landed outside a house, it was larger than most of the houses in the overworld but not to big. "Here we are," she panted, "he should be here. I made sure we're invisible to anyone looking, we should go in, go out as quick as possible." Sasha grunted making her comment noted. They each got up, Shad looking more human like that the ghost form he had before.

"There is so much magic here, the untapped potential this land has... its extraordinary." Shad grinned, his eyes gleaming with possibilities. "This place reeks of relics for an odd reason."

"Lets go," Gene told them motioning to the house. They silently entered the house, laughing being heard from the other room.

They each looked at each other and nodded, to somehow get inside the room would be a miracle.

Thankfully someone opened it, just the person they were looking for, Zane Ro'meave.

Zane looked odd to them, he had a smile on his face, no mask which was unusual, they could see freckles all over his face, a shirt that had one long sleeve on his right side the other one only going partially off his left shoulder. His sweater was dark blue and he had the same colour shorts. He was also carrying a bag with what seemed to be another set of clothes and an odd box with his name in light blue writing on the back in his other hand.

This was a perfect chance, they followed him outside where they waited by a weird metal machine and a few cans of something Alucard didn't want to know of.

Alucard pushed over one of the trashcans making a loud noise, Zane looked behind him, before waving goodbye to whoever what inside, he closed the door and headed towards the can picking it back up and placing it back where it was, he looked around attempting to see an animal of some sort or something which could have knocked over the bin, he felt someone grab his arm before his surroundings were distorted, his mind blanched, he had half a mind to hit the person holding onto him but stopped and subdued himself, whenever it was common sense or even just shock of what was happening,

He felt the person's arm move so he was holding him by the hood, he looked down and the ground wasn't under his feet.

"Put me down!" Zane yelped, he kicked futility, fear in his eyes. "If this is a joke I'm not laughing!"

"None of this is a joke, now, shut your mouth before I cut off your tongue." Gene snapped. Zane just stuck it out at him mockingly. Gene growled at him, glaring. Sighing Gene placed him down on the ground holding Zanes arm in place so he wouldn't run.

Their surroundings were bright and green, a castle was only a little ways away, it glowing bright and vibrant. Shoot Zane thought, this was giving him starlight vibes all over again, this couldn't be mystreet and the outfits that Gene gave it away, this is the past, but how far back are they. For Gene to be alive it shouldn't be that far he was only four years older than him.

"The soul of a relic wielder, and a reincarnated soul in one, now all we need is a relic." Gene said, bored.

Shoot, Zane thought, at least it was good they didn't known about him being a relic. But what were they talking about. "What the hell are you talking about Gene, Reincarnation? relic wielder? I'm none of those, none. Whats a relic while I have time to ask." He rolled his eyes, playing it off. He heard that term before, relic wielder, Aphmau was one, her wielding Aaron, Lucinda and himself was proof of that claim, but for him, for Zane Ro'meave, the least noticed son in the Ro'meave family, to be a relic wielder, Absolutely impossible.

Gene looked at him as if he were stupid. Zane just sighed, "well it's obvious this is more than 100 years before I was born, dude." Did I just call him dude? I'm turning into Dante, he thought horrified before continuing. "Either they don't exist anymore or... its a super old term that no one uses ever. The way your dressed in considering the later option."

"Did you just call him old?" Someone else asked, Sasha, she looked at him amused, her eyes normal but tinted a red colour. She was also wearing a weird red coloured armour piece.

"Yeah, I did. Do you see what he's wearing, everyone knows that cosplaying as a demon is old as heck." Zane complained. "And its Gene, he is definitely older than me, and he looks even older for some reason, what are going into your Forties?" He teased honestly.

Someone else close by laughed, he looked around trying to spot anyone else, but to no avail. A ghost? He thought worried, Lord Enki knows how much trouble ghosts have been giving him.

Someone picked him up by the hood again, Lord Enki! Whoever picked him up was tall and strong as heck. He struggled but failing, "put me down!" He yelled. Gene had let go of his arm the moment his hood moved.

"I think we won't need to find anyone else to resurrect my body. I knew Zane was odd but, A relic wielder, a reincarnated soul and a relic." The ghost grinned maniacal.

"What are you talking about, Relics? Reincarnation?" Zane looked at him honestly confused, acting as though he had never heard the term before, all he has to do is think of a time before the incident which was only a few weeks ago. As he told Aphmau a long time ago, He was a good liar.

"A relic is a weapon people, Relic users use to fight, it enhances their ability to fight, much like potions or training except at a level people wouldn't ever reach with only training or potions." The ghost explained looking him in the eye. "Now we'll only need you for a couple days, time works differently here than it does where we got your from. A week here would be a day there, no one will notice you gone."

"And all I have to do is stay put and I can go home?" Zane asked, "Seriously, if you needed help all you had to do is ask, Lord Enki help me." He sighed, "Fine. Just put me down, you're freakishly tall and I don't like being carried and what about the reincarnation part of this."

The ghost looked at him, his face asking, 'are you serious?' Gene stopped talking to Sasha before the both of them looking at him in the same way. "What? It be rude not to help someone, and it's obvious even if I do decline you already kidnapped me and thus can literally do whatever and I honestly can't fight. All I want is information on what your talking about, I don't like being left put of conversations." He said honestly, shrugging his shoulders.

The ghost placed him down on the ground still confused. "You're being serious," he said making Zane blink.

"Why wouldn't I be."

"We know the other version of you, the one who your soul was reincarnated from. You are different. Very different. Its weird," Gene said making Zane sigh.

"Weird has been my entire year this year. So? Do you want me to follow you or where are we going?" Zane said making them get out of their stupor, the ghost laughed maniacally. His smirk going unnoticed.

Anyway, This is the writer speaking, any mistakes are mine as I have no beta reader, I don't know if I'll actually continue this as it's supposed to be a test run to see if Wattpad will finally allow me to post things again. Its been a long time and I now go by UnkindWinner07 or even UnkindWinner007 depends on who you talk to.


End file.
